1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool which is used to remove pieces of paper which frequently become lodged within a paper shredder during the operation thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A paper shredder is commonly employed in offices to allow safe disposal of sensitive documents. Accordingly, a series of closely positioned parallel blades cut paper inserted therein into fine strips, which are quickly disassociated from each other, thus rendering the document unreadable.
However, due to the close proximity of the blades to each other, it is common for a piece of paper, or a few pieces of paper to become lodged between the blades, and “jam” the machine. Often, until the jam is cleared, the shredder cannot be used. However, once again, because the blades are positioned so closely together, it is not easy to reach the lodged paper to clear the jam. Further, because modern paper shredders are designed with safety in mind, they are intentionally made so that the blades are relatively inaccessible. In this regard, there is a need for a tool which is easily handled, yet is capable of reaching and clearing a paper jam from a conventional shredder.
Various tools have been disclosed in the prior art, each having been devised to meet a particular purpose, or fulfill a particular need. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,914 to Brisbin appears to show a tool comprised of a shaft and a hook, for removing packing cotton from a bottle. However, this tool terminates in a hook and therefore could not be easily used for pushing jammed paper away from the blades of a paper shredder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,550 to Samuels appears to show a photocopy machine with a reversing drive. This device allows for manual reversing of the normal direction of all the feed rollers of the photocopy machine, thereby enabling the release of a copy paper jam. However, this device is complex and expensive and is not specifically constructed for use in a paper shredder. In addition, Samuels is useless to help clear paper jams from existing office machines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,229 to Brown appears to show a paper shredder with a stop mechanism. The stop mechanism functions to protect the blades of a paper shredder by detecting the approach of metal objects. This patent does not address the problem of freeing the shredder from jams once they have occurred.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.